


I'll Protect You

by ScribbleScribe (Sauny)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Slight Paranoia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 00:10:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7197203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sauny/pseuds/ScribbleScribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roadhog and Junkrat take shelter in a warehouse</p>
<p>Tumblr: http://scribblewrites.tumblr.com/post/145867555444/subject-from-this-ship-junkrat-roadhog</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Protect You

The warehouse they’d settled in for the night wasn’t nice by anybody’s standards, rickety, old, and with quite a few odd smells that didn’t seem to have a source. The rain pouring in didn’t help, the old structure creaking as irradiated droplets made new puddles in the western part of the building.

“This is the life,” Junkrat grinned, hands on hips as he surveyed the place. His hair was damp, the fire smothered by the air and leaving him without the usual glow. He turned to Roadhog, pointing to a frayed mattress in the corner that might’ve seen the Omnic Crisis, “Luxury accommodations! Can’t ask for much more.”

A small giggle slipped out of the man, even in his sincerity. Roadhog rumbled softly, checking the ceiling for any cracks that might lead to a downpour later in the night. He checked the walls a few times, then the ceiling again, and finally the one entrance while carefully avoiding the puddles along the warehouse floor. Satisfied, he came back to Junkrat and studied the small bomb casing the other man was holding.

“Backup,” he explained, shaking the casing in place of pointing to it with his other hand, “Never hurts to have a few more.”

He sat down beside Junkrat, just in front of the mattress the bombs expert was sitting on, and watched the smaller set of hands work. Neither said anything when Roadhog did another perimeter check, or when he asked to see the rest of Rat’s weapons to check for damage.

“What do you reckon it’ll look like?” The smaller aussie leant against the walls behind them, hands cushioning his head, “England, I mean. Reckon it’ll be big? Nah, not big enough for us.” He interrupted himself with a laugh, grabbing Roadhog’s attention, “Nothing’s too big for us!”

He put down Rat’s grenade launcher, taking great care to put it back where he’d found it, and grunted in agreement. The other’s smile grew, laugh on his lips as he stood up and stretched, “That’s right, Hog! Those suits aren’t going to see us coming!” He twisted, looking around the building as the other man looked him over. Quietly, Junkrat knew what he was doing. Checking for damage, checking for bruises or something that could cause Rat harm, he’d recognised some manhandling as checks a while back. He grinned when he was done with his slow spin, arms out and hands open palm to the other, “How am I?”

Roadhog grunted, softer than before, and Junkrat nodded with pride, “Damn right I am.”

He fell back onto the mattress, staring up at the roof as the rain came down harder. He felt Hog shift to his right, and titled his head to see the bigger man lay down beside him. His hands jittered once before steadying, barely noticeable, and his weight sunk fully into the worn mattress.

Junkrat paused, mouth open, and then sat up again, “Wanna push this to the wall? Don’t want any puddles spreading back here, got enough soggy clothes to last me a lifetime, mate.”

Hog nodded, sitting up and turning their bedding sideways and as close to the wall as possible. The clean patch it left behind was dirtied again as Junkrat jumped onto it, spreading dust over the space it’d occupied. Roadhog immediately took the spot away from the wall, the barrier between Junkrat and the rest of the room with his broad shoulders nearly completely blocking the view.

“You think we could just blow it all up?” He was laid back again, swinging his prosthetic leg over his knee and swinging it idly back and forth, “England’s gotta have an amount, and I reckon a hundered’ll do it.”

The bigger Australian chuckled through his mask, reaching out to take Rat’s peg leg in his hands, “More than that.”

“That’s a lot, Hog,” he let the other take the metal leg off, not even bothering to check where he put it, knowing it’d be safe wherever it did end up, “How big are we talking here?”

“Country,” he smiled under his mask and kept working on getting the smaller man’s prosthetics off while he was gaped at. He put both limbs at the foot of their bedding, checking that he’d not put them in some water before rolling onto his back to watch the ceiling again. Rat babbled beside him, just quiet enough for it to be more comforting than annoying, and occasionally threw his arms up at some explanation or story Roadhog only caught half of. At some point through it Junkrat had curled up against his side, back to the wall and flesh arm thrown over Hog’s chest. He’d gone quiet, trailing off after some plan to steal some important item, Hog hadn’t noticed he’d stopped talking until nothing was blocking out the constant dripping to his right. His hand twitched, his head turning to look.

Junkrat muttered something, sleepy and half muffled by Roadhog’s skin, but it grabbed the masked man’s attention. He rumbled softly, asking Rat to repeat himself.

“Said ‘I’ll protect you’, big idiot,” he weakly pat at his gut, tugging at him. His pulls didn’t really do anything, the man not able to force Hog anywhere even in a fully awake state, but Hog rolled onto his side anyway. The little shit was smiling, bumping his head back into Hog’s chest and stretching his good arm around his upper torso.

Roadhog considered him, his own hand taking its place at Rat’s back, “From what?” The question comes with a laugh, one full of ‘how’s when the other’s already missing half of his limbs and is so much smaller than Hog. He’s the one being paid to protect him; he knows well enough the accidents the bomb lover gets himself into.

“I dunno, anything,” He yawned, curling up a bit closer and uncomfortably jabbing his knee against Hog’s thigh, “I’m covered in fucking bombs, not much is gonna touch you if I’ve got a bigger boom.”

He was distracted by the other’s knee for a moment, ended up shifting him and knows it was on purpose when the other just laughs and repeats himself. He got a grunt for that, a little annoyed and more grateful than Roadhog meant it to sound. Junkrat heard it, doesn’t mention it, and settled again in a position that wasn't going to leave either of them with sore limbs.

It was a while before the smaller junker spoke again, long enough that Roadhog was almost certain he was asleep. Part of him reckoned Junkrat was just sleep talking, it wasn't unusual, but he still listened and rubbed the man’s back. It was a while longer before he made sense, and it was only a quiet repeat of ‘I’ll protect you’. It got to him more than he’d ever tell the other, more comforting than he was ready for. He heaved a breath, curling his mask into the other’s hair and his hand against the back of Rat’s neck.


End file.
